Sueños Tramposos
by The Mangaka Face
Summary: Un día Sora tuvo un sueño que resultó ser demasiado real. Ken sufrió por eso ).


_**Soy**_ nueva en esto así que les agradecería sus Reviews.

Es mi primer fic_Oneshort…Gracias por leer :)

KaleidoStar, NO me petenece.

 _ **Sueños TRAMPOSOS**_

-Hola- dijo Ken cuando la vió pasar.

-Hola-respondió Sora en un tono nervioso.

-Te pasa algo? -Dijo él en tono preocupado.

-No-no-no nada Ken-volvió a responder ella aún más nerviosa que antes, y agitando las manos.

-Está bien…-Respondió él dudoso, pero continuó hablando-Mía dijo que hay práctica, solo para que hagan un poco de ejercicio.

-Sin decir más salió del pasillo entrando a un cuarto-.

Horas pasaron, Sora fue a ''hacer ejercicio'' y digo entre comillas porque solo fue correr y hacer algunas piruetas, luego todos fueron a dormir porque ya era tarde…

En la mañana todo era paz y tranquilidad para Sora…hasta que volvió a encontrarse con Robinson y de nuevo sintió esa sensación Nueva/Extraña en el pecho.

-Buenos días Sora!-

-Eh-eh, buenos días K-Ken-Ella estaba apretando las manos en puño.

Luego de eso Ken se fue y ella emitió un suspiro corto, pero se sintió aliviada de que Ken se hubiera ido, eso también era nuevo, ella siempre había apreciado su compañía.

Más tarde estaba en su habitación hablando con Fool, pero en un momento dado se arrepintó de lo que había dicho…

-Creo que siento algo por Ken-Fue lo que dijo antes de taparse la boca mentalmente.

-Aaaaah-Dijo Fool, en un tono morboso.-era cierto lo que las cartas decían-Volvió a decir sobándose el mentón.

-¿Queeeeeeeé?,¡estás loco Fool!-Seguido de esto le dio una manada en la cabeza, lo metió en un cajón y se acostó en su cama. Pero por dentro sentía una sensación en el estómago que reprimía su respiración, aunque no era malo tenerla, era nuevo…

-Una vez que Fool dejó de quejarse, pudo concentrarse en reflexionar sobre su actitud con Ken, quien también últimamente había estado comportándose distinto, ya no era tan apegado a ella sino, más bien, frío…la verdad ahora pasaba mucho tiempo con May (Sí, leyeron bien M-A-Y).

-¿Sora?-Dijo May con poderío en su voz desde afuera de la habitación.-En donde estás?, Sal de donde estés ¡Ahora!-Gritó de nuevo, Sora como siempre salió presurosa para que ella no se molestase y ladrara como siempre.

-Hola May, ya estoy aquí.-Se apresuró a decir en cuanto salió de su habitación.

-Vaya que tardas en salir Sora-Dijo May en reproche-¿Que te parece Sora?-Continuó diciendo, pero esta vez orgullosa y erguida-Leon me dijo que yo sería su asistente en la próxima actuación, ¿Sora? estás escuchándome?!-Reclamó May mientras Sora se desvanecía en sus pensamientos… -¿Y si en realidad sentía algo por Ken?...Él había sido muchas veces alagador… (como cuando en un episódio, se le declaró y el Sr. Policía interrumpió antes de que ella pudiera entenderlo)…Pensándolo bien él no se veía mal…-Derrepente un grito explotó su burbuja-¡Sora Naegino! No te alegras por mí?-May trató de gloriarse, pero que podía hacer si Sora ya había actuado con Leon, lo único que hizo Sora fue asentir con la cabeza para luego entrar de nuevo a su habitación…por un momento no le importó quedar bien con May, sólo pensaba en si lo que sentía por Ken era más que amistad…

-La chica volvió a salir de su habitación hasta que le dio sed y se aseguró de que May se hubiera ido… Salió lentamente y de puntillas.

-Iba directo a su destino hasta que oyó la voz de Ken, su corazón palpitaba más y más fuerte…su ilusión se fue a la fregada cuando seguido logró escuchar la risa de May quien parecía estar muy entretenida con Ken, le pareció sentir como la golpeaba imaginariamente, pero volvió a su realidad estaba escuchando como May aprovechaba la oportunidad que ella siempre tuvo.-

-Sora, estás aquí?-Preguntó May tomando la mano de Ken suavemente -tal como lo harían los novios-

-Sora corrió tan rápido como pudo y entró a su habitación de nuevo, mientras recordaba el momento en que May le tomó la mano a Ken…. Sin duda era una oportunidad que Ken siempre le dio, e incluso no era una oportunidad, más bien era el deseo de Ken que ella le tomase la mano, pero ahora estaba con su rival y más que amistad ellos tenían demasiado afecto mutuo, quizá hasta fueran novios ,sus pensamientos la atormentaban cada vez más hasta que gritó en su almohada y se quedó dormida un rato después…y aún seguía pensando en eso.

-Hola-Susurró a su oído y se levantó.

Estaba en el suelo del gimnasio con Jonathan, la foca de Marion, pero no era Marion quien le hablaba si no un chico, un chico bastante bien parecido.

Era alto, un poco más alto que Sora, su cabello era medio largo castaño, sus ojos eran marrón claro y su tez era clara con un toque de palidez, tenía cejas un tanto gruesas arqueadas como si estuviera impresionado y tenía una sonrisa por la cual cualquiera que la viera se derretiría.

-Estás bien?-Oh que vergüenza!-Si, si, no te preocupes ,estoy bien –Sora contestó.

-Oh, que alivio chica-Le estrechó la mano-Jonathan Mon, a tu servicio-Sora sintió que se le salió el corazón por la boca cuando tuvo contacto con él…

-Sora Naegino…encantada de conocerte-Sonrió con la inocencia que solo ella podía transmitir a pesar de su estado.

-Quieres que te ayude?-Volvió a sonreír el chico.-Sabías que esta foca se llama igual que tú?-Y señaló a la foca que tenía a la par sin duda ese era el peor comentario que le podría hacer a un desconocido.

-Ah…si?-Una gotita bajo al lado de su frente y volvió a sonreír.

May espiaba desde una esquina del gimnasio.

-Oye tonto!, Sora tiene el mismo plan que tú-Ken giró y se puso en blanco, literalmente como papel.

-Maaaay!, tienes que ayudarme!-Gritó apunto de llorar, May lo vió con ojos de rayita puntito algo así (¬_¬).

-Que se quede con ese chico…total es fe…-La cortó el chico cuando se volteó hacia ella. -Ken!, dame tu mejor actuación!.

-fueron hasta Sora y Jonathan, pero ellos salieron del gimnasio justo cuando iban a llegar junto a ellos.

Los día pasaron…eran más de tres semanas, de hecho era cuatro y media. Es increíble cuanto llegas a conocer a una persona en tan poco tiempo.

Todo estaba tenso para Ken, el chico (Jonathan)``nuevo'' ya había actuado con Sora, debía admitir que era un profesional, a la primera Kalos lo eligió para protagonista. Era la obra de Romeo y Julieta, Él era Romeo y Sora Julieta…Sin duda su amada Sora estaba muy apegada a ese chico, habían veces que veía a Sora contarles a Mia y a Anna que ese chico le había regalado algún presente, como por ejemplo el otro día le regaló un par de Vans era de esperar Mia suspiró y dijo:-Es como en la obra que presentaron, tú eres Julieta y él es Romeo.-No es para tanto Mia,son solo un par de Vans sin importancia-Escuchó contradecir a Anna de brazos cruzados.

En una parte del escenario Kaleido…

-Sora… QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?-Sora se quedó asustada por la reacción del chico que casi explotaba de valor (O.o).

Finalmente dijo-Sí Jonathan!.-Se besaron sin dudarlo y luego sus mejillas se tonaron rojas…

Despertó sintiendo aún los labios de Jonathan…estaba en su habitación y estaba amaneciendo.

Todo estaba completamente normal a excepción de esto…

Más tarde cuando el sol alumbraba por completo:-Chicos, hoy vendrá un nuevo integrante a Kaleido, por favor trátenlo bien para que pueda adaptarse rápido-Anunció Kalos.

Anna secreteaba con Mia y fueron hacia Sora.-Dicen que el nuevo integrante es un chico-Murmuró Mia-Creí que le dirías lo del proyecto Mia-dijo Anna ,tratando de no sonar molesta…los chicos no son su tema favorito.

Sora sintió una ráfaga de viento-Si?-Respondió-Ves Mia a ella no le interesa el tema tonto de los chicos, Aprende a ella-Dijo Anna con un poco de triunfo en su voz.

-Esta bien, lo que en realidad iba a decirte es que el chico nuevo actuará junto a ti en Romeo y Julieta-Continuó Mia-Y-y las audiciones?-Replicó Sora ya asustada.

-No te alegras de que confíe tanto en ti?-Preguntó Mia con un tono torpe en su voz.

-Claro-sonrió Sora.

Ken merodeaba por allí fingiendo no observarla pero ella lo sentía.

La tarde llegó y Kalos mandó a lavar y limpiar todo o que se pudiera, incluso a ellos mismos, Rosseta se quejó:-Que tan importante es el nuevo integrante?-Preguntó en voz alta pero nadie parecía escucharla y no le desde luego de inmediato obedeció y se puso a limpiar todo, todo quedaba reluciente, estaba tan limpio que no podían creerlo.

Efectivamente Ken estaba haciendo el plan del sueño con May pero ella ya no sentía lo mismo de ayer, era de nuevo normal y cada vez que lo veía era como si nada.

-Sora se dio una ducha rápida y se peinó, se puso su cotidiano overol encima de su playera blanca.

-Bien chicos!-exclamó Kalos-nuestro nuevo integrante está por llegar y quiero que lo reciban bien.

-Hola-dijo el chico, Kalos contestó una llamada y se fue. Sora conocía esa voz y era la de Jonathan, su memoria no fallaba.

-Sora!-Jonthan sonrió. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos y murmuraban entre sí,Ken y May llegaron.-Hola amor-Le dijo Sora y se besaron enfrente de todos…

Ken se desmayó.

FIN.

YO:-Dejen sus Reviews porfavorcito ;), el siguiente fic estará mejor, solo dénle una oportunidad, ya lo dije en mi perfil, acepto todo tipo de críticas. Ok?(Les doy el nombre del episodio después :*).

-Ciao,Ciao-Ja,mata ne!


End file.
